


It's Another Day: The Origins of Vanellope Von Schweetz

by brainlessomniscent



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Freak, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Hope, Pre-Canon, Recovery, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, glitch - Freeform, outcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainlessomniscent/pseuds/brainlessomniscent
Summary: Vanellope just wants it to end.





	It's Another Day: The Origins of Vanellope Von Schweetz

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda dark >.> i wrote this when I was in a bad place but let's be real, we're addicted to this kind of darkness.
> 
> Please be warned, she is an outcast and does try to kill herself. Graphically.

It's another day.

Vanellope sniffles, glaring resentfully at the track. Crouching in a lollipop tree, she watches the races, the other kids practicing. Watching the world she can't have, but could never leave. A sparkly tear rolls down her cheek, racing past her darkly shadowed eyes as she eases herself back onto the trunk and closes her eyes, her long, loose hair swishing out of her face. Her hood provides a comforting darkness for her to think. Man, I wish…

Ever since she'd been programmed, they treated her differently. A freak, an outcast… A glitch. No matter what she did, they'd never let her join for some stupid reason. She was nothing to them, all because of the way she was programmed; set apart, set aside, not made to be a racer like them. 

She couldn't even escape on account of being a glitch! Unable to join, unable to leave. She was trapped in an endless cycle of despair and revulsion, from both her and the other racers.

Vanellope sighs and pulls her hood off before jumping out of the tree. She glitches on the way down, so instead of landing gracefully, she stumbles and twists her ankle. She yelps and lays crumpled, face contorted as she tries not to cry. _No, I know, I know, I know, I know! Don't cry. Don't think. … Don't exist is more like it._

She sobs softly, pitying herself… her heart yearning to escape and her soul yearning to drive. If she had a cart, she could just drive and drive and she’d be able to race away from all of her problems, but King Candy wouldn't even let her have that and her code wouldn't allow her to escape. 

__

Vanellope composes herself into a more respectable form and sits up. She wipes the tears from her eyes as best she can and groans, testing her ankle. Not bad. Still, she didn't have any plans… The dirty-haired punk limps away from the track and heads to the candy cane forest. It was the easiest way to get what she wanted. 

__

Stumbling along, Vanellope couldn't help but rant a bit, rage at the whole concept of her existence. 

__

_I know I'm a racer I know I am… Why can't I race I don't care if I'm a glitch, it's fine! Why can't I leave? I don't care if I'm a glitch, I don't care, I should be allowed to leave this stupid game, should be allowed to get away… Well. I mean, at least away from racing. Not that I would. I really want to race but I want to leave because I know I can't race and I just want to not be a glitch, why did I have to be coded into a glitch?_

__

At that point she was screaming, crying, “Why do I have to be a glitch?!” She trips over a taffy vine and starts ripping into the cocoa powder floor. “Why can't I leave?! Why can't I just die, why can't this end?!” She rubs her eyes with her sweater, tears streaming and powder crumpling in her messy palms. Vanellope sniffles and looks about her, realizing she made it. 

__

Before her lay the Nesquik-sand cavern, deep and shaded. Up above, the taffy vines curled away, frightened by her outburst. Even these only semi-sentient beings were revolted by her…

__

Again gathering herself, Vanellope drags herself into an upward position, swaying slightly over the precipice. She allows her eyes to half close, and feels the tears swimming. They well and settle, rise and fall like an ocean in some distant land. She wish she could be there instead. One tear slips over her bottom eyelid and carves a gentle path in her cheek, wetting and tickling the skin as it rolls and falls to the ground, forming a tiny pool of thin, chocolaty saltwater.

__

Slightly nervous, Vanellope gulps some air and tilts her head up. The ocean spills off the sides of her face and she opens her eyes once more. With her vision still blurry, she imagines the sky above belongs somewhere else, some other game and she pitches forward. 

__

Head first, she tumbles through the air and smashes her skull on the semi solid sand below. Her neck snaps and crushes together, and squeezes the life quickly from her throat. The fragments of flat bone in her skull dissociate and part before her code rewrites Vanellope’s body and position, taking her away from the sand pit. She appears nearby, lying in the dusty cocoa dirt, whole and clean again. 

__

 

__

Her eyelids flutter open the following morning, innocent and sweet as a newborn citizen. Vanellope’s eyebrows crease downward and the sweet glow on her cheeks tinge cherry red in her anger. She regenerated in the center of the dump, not far from Gumball Pass; some racer might show up if she didn't leave soon. 

__

Vanellope hops up and dusts her skirt off, fit as a fiddle once more. Her hair falls into her eyes and with malice she brushes it back… _ugh, I should have done this ages ago._ She scrambles onto a pile of trashed goodies and finds some licorice rope to tie her hair up. Vanellope really had been meaning to, but lately, every visit to the dump brought her into some fight or another with a racer. Speaking of which, she heard Lloyd’s voice in the distance.

__

“I can't believe her… Candlehead completely ruined my cart! I'll show her, she can't just-” Vanellope dives behind the husk of a former cart as Lloyd shoved his cart into the heap and runs off. She sticks her tongue out at his stupid hair and eyes his cart. It doesn't look too bad…

__

She runs over to it, and gives a quick once over. The engine was dead, and had a few crumbled tires but not terrible… She gets an idea. Vanellope glances over to the city entrance. She hears nothing. 

__

Vanellope takes a deep breath and starts pushing. She shoves and pants and grunts but moves it away from the dump entrance and moves it to where it would be well hidden from any citizens. 

__

She tugs at the cookie wheels, yanking them off and starts looking for whole parts in the dump, eyes focussed and her mind churning out cobwebs, wondering… 

__

It’s another day.

__

It's another day and Vanellope has a funny idea of a smile on her face. 

__

It’s another day and she was strangely happy to be alive.

__

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this of course, and if any of you are feeling this way I always recommend getting help; friends or family you can trust. If you need to ask for medical help, that's perfectly fine, I just hope you can find light at the end of the tunnel babs.
> 
> By all means, criticize me and comment!


End file.
